Lo que nos llego de Paris
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Fanfic basado en la historia de: "¿Como nacen los bebes?" de Kyz ocura... No digo mas para hacerla de emocion.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイト ベイブレード no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, este fanfic esta echo sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

**Notas de la autora:**

-Este fanfic esta basado en la historia de "¿De donde vienen los bebes?" de Kzy ocura

-Basicamente se supone que esta historia seria un one shot, pero no lo pude evitar y termino siendo un two-shot [creo que asi se le llama, aunque no tengo idea si lo es o no xD]

**Dedicatoria:** Este fanfic -resubido y terminado- se lo iba a dedicar a dos personas... Pero por "X" razon, solo mencionare a una x3

Moon-9215, muchas gracias por apoyarme en mis momentos de locura e incoherencia :3

* * *

Kyoya tenía familia. Si, tal vez viajara solo, viviera solo, estuviera solo, pero tenía familia en alguna parte del mundo a la cual le hablaba por lo menos 1 vez al mes. Según le había contado al peli rojo, su familia no era unida, si se llevaban bien, pero tampoco era para verse todos los días ni para fastidiarse todo el tiempo, al menos no los varones, tal vez las mujeres si se hablaban seguido, después de todo ellos eran como leones… Las leonas cazaban juntas pero los leones no… Así de simple, pero ¿A qué viene este comentario?... Oh si, este comentario viene de un recuerdo lejano, muy, muy lejano… No, realmente es de hace 3 días, cuando ese día fue largo, muy largo… Y aparte…

**Fue la peor mañana de Tsubasa **

Primero, y antes de comenzar a relatar que fue lo que sucedió con exactitud, hay que mencionar como comenzó todo… Todo inicio aquella tarde en la que Kyoya se encontraba esperando a que Madoka terminara de arreglar a su Rock Leone, y de un momento a otro mirando el techo –quedándose dormido- escucho como alguien más se sentaba en un sillón contiguo al de él, sin mucho interés miro de reojo a la nueva persona, pero de inmediato se sentó bien y miro extrañado a su acompañante.

-¿Yu?- pregunto con extrañez, ver al pequeño niño demasiado serio no era buena señal.

-Hola, Kiyoyo-respondió con tristeza, mirando las puntas de sus tenis sin mucho interés

-…-Con cuidado, el peli verde lo escaneo buscando alguna herida o algo por el estilo, tal vez había comprado un helado y se lo habían tirado…

-Deberías preguntarle- comento una voz en su cabeza, muy conocida por el

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres ángel?- pregunto con cansancio en su propia mente, solo para comenzar a escuchar un montón de _"Snif"_ y como sorbía la nariz- ¿Ya hiciste la solicitud para un nuevo ángel? **(1)**

-_Si… Me dijeron que regresara en 15 días_ **(2)**-respondió con tristeza, haciéndose ovillo en el hombro izquierdo de Kyoya y haciendo círculos con su dedo

-Ejem… ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto tratando de hacer que no se notara que realmente le importaba, simplemente quería estar enterado de que le había pasado a Yu, pero no, no le importaba

-Es que… Snif…- comenzó a decir el menor, logrando que a Kyoya le comenzara a dar un tic en su ceja derecha

-No otro llorando, por favor- pensó con tristeza al seguir escuchando a su demonio, que mas deprimido no podía estar- Dios, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-Quiero un bebe- comento aun con tristeza en su voz y con lagrimas en esos grandes ojos que tiene, que son para verte mejor **(3)**

-…-de un momento a otro, ambos, demonio y Kyoya se quedaron estáticos- ¿Qué?

-Que quiero un bebe… Pero… Pero Tsubasa dice que es muy chico-continuo contando su triste historia, siendo escuchada únicamente por el peli verde

-Pero, ¿Acaso sabes cómo se hacen los bebes?-

-¡Claro que se! ¡Tsubasa me dijo que los trae la cigüeña!- exclamo con total seguridad, logrando el rostro de Kyoya mostrara una expresión idéntica a la de su demonio, a quien en ese momento ya se le había pasado la tristeza al oír el último comentario

-Oh, con que es por eso… Tú no te preocupes Yu, te aseguro que la cigüeña no necesita que le envíes nada, en ocasiones, ella sabe quienes necesitan un hijo y se lo envían- con una sonrisa nada fiable, el peli verde trataba de animar al menor, aunque su sonrisa en lugar de dar seguridad a cualquier persona coherente y sabiendo el carácter de Kyoya… Dudaría realmente de sus palabras y para nada confiaría… -

-¿Tu crees?- con total inocencia, el más pequeño miro a Kiyoyo con aquellos ojos llenos de ilusión como si el mismo Hades **(4) **hubiese venido a darle esperanzas, aunque tal vez el pequeño niño ni siquiera supiera quién era Hades pero solo por mencionar a alguien lo recordó-

-¡Claro! ¡Solo ten fe!-levantándose de un salto Kyoya salió de la sala justo cuando Madoka entraba con Rock Leone en la mano, con un movimiento maestro el peli verde se lo quito y casi, casi salió corriendo de aquel establecimiento… Bueno, realmente si se fue corriendo-

-Amm… Yu, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Madoka con una sonrisa

-¡No gracias!- exclamo feliz y con su humor totalmente restablecido- Ya me voy.

La joven solo vio como Yu salía corriendo con felicidad casi de igual manera a como se había ido Kyoya, cruzándose de brazos no tuvo otra opción más que suspirar y alzar los hombros… No entendía nada pero más bien parecía que no había pasado nada y en dado caso de que hubiera sucedido algo era mejor hacerle caso al sentido común y no meterse en ese tema.

**A la mañana siguiente: Casa de T.R.Y.D.R [Tsubasa, Reiji, Yu, Doji, Ryuuga] (5)**

Una mañana común y corriente, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana en aquel hogar donde gente aparentemente subnormal lograba vivir pacíficamente. Todo el lugar se encontraba dividido por lo siguiente: Yu y Ryuuga - en lo que Tsubasa preparaba el desayuno- se encontraban mirando un programa de televisión que según debería de ser para niños de la edad de Yu –aunque en ocasiones Tsubasa se preguntaba ¿Por qué Ryuuga le hablaba a la televisión?- como ya antes mencionado, Tsubasa se encontraba cocinando pan tostado, cuidando el agua para café y verificando que hubiese el desayuno de cada uno, Doji por su parte leía el periódico despreocupadamente, si en este momento nace la pregunta ¿Que hace Doji viviendo con ellos? Pues la respuesta es fácil, tan fácil que incluso se responde con otra pregunta, ¿Quién paga la luz, el agua, el teléfono, el cable y demás recibos y da dinero para la despensa?... Ah, ¿verdad?... Reiji a diferencia de los demás, probablemente continuara durmiendo en su habitación, no podían decirle nada, de las 5 de la tarde hacia atrás, Ryuuga cuidaba de Yu y de las 5 en adelante, era el turno de Reiji, ¿Resultado?, ambos caían redonditos a la hora de dormir e incluso raramente Ryuuga cenaba con ellos y Reiji raramente desayunaba.

De un momento a otro, se escucho como tocaban la puerta dos veces.

El silencio se hizo presente y nadie presto atención a la puerta, era temprano –si, las 9 am- así que no creían que fuera alguien importante, sin embargo, cuando la puerta volvió a ser golpeada finalmente Tsubasa dejo las piezas de pan en un plato y se aproximo a la puerta de madera, siendo observado por Doji –que había dejado el periódico en la mesa- mientras que Ryuuga y Yu le miraban –con la T.V en "mute"-

-¿Quién?- pregunto Tsubasa una vez hubiese abierto la puerta, alzando una ceja al no ver a nadie… Miro a su derecha, a su izquierda, y no vio a nadie-

-Agu…Gu…-

Sus ojos se abrieron, su cabello se erizo, y como si se tratara de una película de terror, poco a poco bajo su mirada hacia el sonido que había escuchado, su cuerpo se congelo, ahí en el piso, yacía un moisés blanco con…. Un Bebe… Un bebe rubio de ojos dorados y piel blanca. Trago saliva, se agacho y tomo una hoja doblada que estaba sujeta a la sabanita del bebe con un alfiler **(6) **y comenzó a leer… Cuando termino, la hoja callo de sus manos, sintió que su pecho se fue adormeciendo poco a poco y de un momento a otro lo vio todo negro, escucho como a lo lejos gritaban su nombre a la vez que escuchaba como si alguien se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe.

…

Al final, solo un grito de alegría que decía "¡Sí!" por parte de Yu, fue lo último que escucho.

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

1.-**Para aclarar [como no esta tal vez no sepan] El caso es que Kyoya tenia un angel y un demonio, pero por [Spoiler xD] se pego un tiro u.u...**

2.- **Recuerdo que cuando mi madre fue a hacer un tramite le dijeron eso por casi un mes ._.U**

3.-**Mmm.. Que raro... Creia haber oido eso en alguna otra parte =D**

4.- **Solo usado por hacer mencion de un dios pero no una religion n_n... Oh esa es la idea ._.U**

5.- **Nop, yo tampoco se como viven todos ellos juntos ni como siguen vivos... Bueno, supongamos que es un A.U**

6.- **Ah estas alturas y sigo sin saber como diablos se llama ¬_¬*****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dislcaimer: Metal Fight Beyblade/メタルファイト ベイブレード no me pertenece en lo mas minimo, esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

Aun cuando sintió un peso encima en su pecho, no deseaba despertar en lo más mínimo. Podía escuchar a lo lejos, muy, muy, demasiado lejos el sonido de un bebe balbuceando encima de su pecho, que tal vez estaba siento sostenido por alguien ya que probablemente si lo dejaban que se sostuviera él solo, podría simplemente irse de lado o dejar caer todo su pecho y asfixiarlo…

-¡Tsubasa!- Grito un entusiasta niño pequeño que era el más emocionad en tener al bebe en casa- ¡Ya despierta!

Diablos, Yu se había dado cuenta que ya estaba despierto… Tendría que afrontar la cruel realidad, no, no era ningún cobarde… Era solo… ¡Solo que esa no era su realidad!

-¡Mira qué lindo bebe Tsubasa! ¡Podemos tenerlo!-

-No Yu, no podemos- respondió el mayor peli plata a la vez que se ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza debido al buen golpe que se había dado al desmayarse- No es ninguna mascota no podemos simplemente tomarlo así como así…

-Pero… pero… Pero Kiyoyo dijo que si tenía fe se cumpliría mi deseo… ¡Y mira! ¡Se cumplió!-exclamo Yu con los ojos llorosos y abrazando fuertemente al bebe

-… ¿Kiyoyo?...-

…Procesando información… 1%...2%...

-¿Tsubasa?- pregunto Ryuuga al ver que el de cabellos plateados no se movía en lo más mínimo, más bien parecía haber caído en una especie de shock al recibir tal vez una información no deseada y su cerebro no era capaz de procesarla totalmente

…-32%...-33%...-32%... Sistema trabado, el sistema se reiniciara en 3…2…1… **(1)**

-¡Kyoya!-

Fue lo único que pudo expresar el poseedor de Eagle antes de salir despavorido del lugar que llamaba "extraño hogar e ilógico mundo de locos" para encontrar a dicha persona… La cual probablemente se encontraba riendo en alguna parte del mundo en el que estaba SEGURO que lo iba a encontrar… A fin de cuentas el mundo era demasiado pequeño como para ocultarse.

**-O-O-O-O-O-O- Casa de T.R.Y.D.R-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

-Entonces… ¿Es tu sobrino?- Más calmado, sentado en un sillón y con Yu a su lado, Tsubasa intentaba procesar la información sobre de dónde diablos Kyoya había sacado a un bebe de…de…- ¿Cuántos meses dijiste que tenia?

-Dos meses- respondió el peli verde, que cargaba al bebe… O mejor dicho- Y que te quede claro, no es mi sobrino… Es una niña ciego

-…-El de cabellos plateados solo vio de mala manera a Kyoya al escuchar el último comentario, pero prefirió guardarse cualquier cosa que le quisiese soltar en ese instante tomando en cuenta que no quería despertar al…Cofcof… a LA bebe-

-Entonces… ¿No la trajo la cigüeña?-triste y deprimido, el pequeño Yu continuaba mirando a la tierna y pequeña bebe rubia que dormía en los brazos de Kiyoyo, quien no mostraba interés alguno en cargar a su prima **(2)**

-Me temo que no Yu… Mas bien, la traía a jugar contigo ya que me habías dicho que quería un bebe…-comento Kyoya aparentemente triste… Aunque obviamente solo era una apariencia ya que el demonio simplemente se estaba burlando de ellos y de igual manera tal vez Kyoya lo hacía de forma interna…- Pero algo salió mal, toque la puerta y baje un momento a mi prima… Después vi algo a lo lejos, me distraje y decidí seguirlo… Por eso mi tío le dijo a mi tía que no me dejara al cuidado de ella…

Los presentes que escucharon aquella declaración por parte de Kyoya, no podían estar más de acuerdo con el tío, tomando en cuenta el poco interés que tenia hacia los niños, podría pensarse más bien que dejo a la bebe en el pórtico con la mera intención de jugarle una broma a Tsubasa

-¿Seguro que no fue intencional?- con desconfianza, Tsubasa le dirigió la palabra a Kyoya, sin dejar de verlo de mala manera, el buen golpe que se había dado en la cabeza le había puesto de mal humor

-Si hubiese sido de manera intencional, no hubiese venido a buscar a mi prima cuando me acorde…-respondió venenosamente el poseedor de Rock Leone, dejando a Tsubasa con la palabra en la boca

Era verdad

_-¿Ves?... Te dije que era buena idea aparentar que venias a buscarla-el demonio se rio maliciosamente mientras Kyoya sonreía de forma interna- _

-¡Bien!-exclamo Tsubasa levantándose- Lo que no entiendo… ¡¿Por qué es rubia?-exasperado, el peli plateado señalo el cabello de la niña, no era posible que aquella niña fuese rubia siendo Kyoya peli verde…

-Bueno, deja recuerdo el árbol genealógico y los genes dominantes y los recesivos-con un suspiro cansado y como si fuese algo que hubiese tenido que explicar un millón de veces, Kyoya se quedo pensando un instante antes de responder, ante la atenta mirada de los pocos presentes, debido a que Doji ya se había retirado a trabajar- Según yo esté enterado, mi madre y mi tío son peli verdes, de suerte mi madre se caso con otro peli veré, mas sin embargo mi tío se caso con una rubia, el resultado fue esta bebe rubia… O algo así, realmente deseo evitar hablar sobre biología

-Te entiendo…-dijeron Ryuuga y Yu al mismo tiempo ante la mirada nada adorable de Tsubasa, que después de un instante- Bien… Entonces… ¿Que harás?

De un momento a otro Kyoya le paso a Tsubasa una pañalera que quien sabe de donde había sacado y le dio la bebe la Yu, solo para irse rápidamente hacia la puerta

-¡Se las encargo! ¡Se llama Leiko **(3)**!-

Fue lo último que escucharon Tsubasa y Yu después de que la puerta hubiese sido cerrada de portazo

-¡Kyoya!- grito Tsubasa en su mente mientras dejaba la pañalera a un lado, dispuesto a traer de regreso al peli verde para darle a la bebe, se giro para ver a Tsubasa y a dicha criatura recién llamada "Leiko"… Sin embargo, y al ver la carita de borreguito cuyo sueño finalmente se cumplió por parte de Yu… No tuvo otra opción- Esta bien, pero no hagan desorden y realmente cuídala…

Yu dio un salto de alegría, ignorando por completo como Tsubasa se había girado a ver a Ryuuga quien ahora cargaba con una responsabilidad más y que obviamente le iba a contar a Reiji, para no sufrir él solo.

En fin… Algún día se las cobraría a Kyoya… Algún día…

**.**

**.**

**-Extra-**

-¡Hey Kyoya!-exclamo un peli rojo sumamente feliz, que se acercaba al mencionado que se encontraba disfrutando tranquilamente del buen clima

-¿Hm?- adormilado, el peli verde contesto con un gruñido, murmullo, sea lo que sea que haya sido pero había sido un sonido-

-Tu tía me mando a buscarte y preguntarte y asegurarme que realmente le encontraste una niñera a Leiko- contando con sus dedos, como si fuera algo difícil de recordar, el poseedor de Pegasus pasó el comunicado al León semidormido

-Sí, sí, lo encontré… Que poca fe me tienen-

_-No es poca fe, es poca confianza-_

Lo último que vio el diablillo fue la mano de Kyoya caerle encima y escuchar una risita por parte de Ginga…

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

1.- A mi me pasa eso en los examenes ._.U

2.-Basicamente... Yo se que se siente ver a alguien asi... Es mi espejo, cuando mi hermana tenia esa edad yo raramente la cargaba xD... Soy un tanto agria y acida a la vez xp... Pero en fin, es familia T-T

3.- Leiko significa arrogantes... Me gusto como suena, no se porque xD... *mirando a Kyoya*

4.-Bueno... Para mi que la historia quedo bien asi n_n, aun cuando paresca que le falta que le agrege algo, pienso que si le agrego algo la voy a arruinar ._.u...**  
**

En fin, que tengan un buen dia n_n


End file.
